Mother Teresa
by Holz9364
Summary: "Getting a good nights sleep should hopefully do you some good, it's a pity you can't have Lisbon to help you sleep every night." ONESHOT! Just some good old Jisbon bickering & flirting, nothing too serious :


**Mother Teresa**

Madeline Hightower had finally snapped. For the last 2 days Patrick Jane lay on his couch moaning and doing nothing to help the case. The AG's office were now angry with the team for taking too long to solve the case, they really were lost without Jane.

It was pathetic really Hightower thought as she stood at the bullpen door watching the man, he had a cold for crying out loud, her 4 year old daughter didn't moan so much when she had a cold and this fully grown man was acting like a 4 year old. With an air of defeat she walked into the bullpen and the CBI team all looked up when she walked in. Van Pelt was working quietly on her Computer, as usual. Cho and Rigsby were discussing a theory and Jane was lying on his couch sneezing and coughing.

Lisbon was no where to be seen, but as soon as Hightower's heels clicked on the wooden floor the woman's office door opened and she strode into the bullpen, "I'm so sorry for our lack of progress on this case Boss, but we just got a lead that I want my Agents to follow up."

Hightower nodded, "See to it, but I would like you and Jane to stay here. I need a word."

Slightly confused Lisbon nodded before turning to her team, "Okay we now know that it was definitely not the lover or the brother which leaves the father, he's a self-confessed alcoholic and there were stains of alcohol on her clothing, we also know he abused them as children. Go to the fathers house and bring him in, we can't hold him for murder yet, but we can hold him on the charges the brother made about child abuse."

The team nodded, everyone standing up quickly and hurrying out of the building. With a small smile at how efficient her team were she turned to Hightower, "Whats the problem ma'am?"

Hightower sent Jane a dirty look, "Jane is. I've had enough of you moping around Jane, it's Thursday and it looks like we're gonna close this. Go home tonight and take tomorrow off."

With that she stalked out of the room and Lisbon sighed, "She's right Jane, you're not well."

Jane shrugged, "Meh. I don't exactly have a home Lisbon, I'm much happier here."

Lisbon rolled her eyes, "You haven't helped with this case at all and you shout at anyone who so much as breaths too loudly around you and you won't take any medication for it."

"Whats your point?" Jane asked a little more briskly than he would usually.

Lisbon groaned, "I'm going to my office, I've had enough of you moaning about your cold and biting my head off every 5 minutes."

Lisbon turned on her heel to leave, but Jane called out, "Lisbon! Please can I have some tea?" She turned to yell at him, but when she saw his puffy red eyes and his pouting face she gave in with a sigh, "Sure Jane." She said before heading to the Kitchen were she met Hightower.

"I didn't know you drank herbal tea Lisbon." Hightower said conversationally as Lisbon put a herbal teabag into the cup she had just taken from the cupboard.

Lisbon rolled her eyes mentally, of course Hightower would pick up on that, "It's for Jane." She said simply and when she turned around she was surprised to see Hightower smiling.

"You'll look after him, I think he needs some looking after sometimes and I'm glad he has you to look after him." She smiled warmly at Lisbon once more before leaving with her cup of coffee for her office.

Lisbon shook her head in shock as she took Janes tea to where he lay on the sofa, she put the tea down on the coffee table and without opening his eyes he thanked her for it. Lisbon said it was no problem and went to her office.

The team got back 2 hours later with the father who had confessed. The police came and took the father away and Lisbon told the news crew that the case had been solved. She checked her watch and realised that although they usually finished up at 6 that it had been a long week so she sent the team home at half past 4 instead. They were all grateful and Lisbon was happy to have some peace, she went to her office and did paperwork until her stomach began to rumble at around 6 when she would usually grab a takeout on the way home.

She grabbed her jacket and was about to leave the floor when she saw Jane lying on his couch in the semi-dark bullpen coughing and sneezing, Hightower's voice echoed in her head 'he needs some looking after sometimes.' With a sigh Lisbon walked back into the bullpen and Jane opened his eyes when he felt her watching him.

She smiled at him, "I was going to go home, but I figured you might need some company. Want to order a Chinese in?"

Jane smiled at her and even with puffy eyes that were streaming and sweat on his forehead from his fever he was adorable, "Thanks Lisbon, that would be great."

So 7pm found them sitting together in the now darkened bullpen eating Chinese food and joking around together. It was nice to relax for once in a while and she didn't know whether it was just because of the flu-bug Jane had, but he seemed to let his guard down a little as he told her stories about his father and how beautiful his mother had been when she was alive. Lisbon listened intently, but didn't share much in return. Talking about her family was still too painful for her, just like Jane couldn't talk about his wife and daughter.

By the time they had finished eating it was almost 8pm and Janes coughing and fever had begun to act up again. Lisbon told him she would be right back and headed for the CBI kitchen and she returned with a bag full of supplies and told Jane to do what she said.

She handed him two tablets and a glass of water, "Take these for the headache." She ordered and she swallowed two herself. Upon Janes questioning look answered, "I've had a migraine since this afternoon." This seemed to convince Jane that the pills weren't poisoned as he popped them in his mouth and swallowed them with the water she had given him.

"Good." She said with a smile, much like a mother talking to a small child, "Now unbutton your shirt."

For a second Janes eyes popped out of his head, but he quickly went back to his joking self, "Well Lisbon I know you want me to but-"

He was cut off when she grabbed him and unbuttoned the top 4 buttons of his shirt rolling her eyes as she did so. She reached into her bag again and rubbed some sort of invisible cream on his neck, chest and back. Jane just let her do it, trying to ignore the tingling feeling that spread through him at her touch.

"Lisbon what the hell is that?" He asked as a smell reached his nostrils.

"It's called VapoRub, it helps you breath when you have a cold." She said as she buttoned his shirt back up again and reached once more into her bag.

Jane rolled his eyes, "What else do you have in there?"

Lisbon pulled out a thermometer and an icepack that was wrapped with a kitchen towel, "I don't care what you say Jane you aren't well and you need looking after." She stood up with the icepack ready in one hand and the thermometer in the other. He grinned at her, "Lisbon you're willing to look after me when I'm sick that's really-"

However he couldn't say what it really was because Lisbon stuck the thermometer in his mouth, he glared up at her and she couldn't help herself. He looked so cute pouting up at her with a thermometer in his mouth like a child, she giggled. Teresa Lisbon giggled.

Apparently Jane had noticed it too because he was now grinning at her and no longer glaring at her. Instead he was smirking at her, with his eyes. Goddamn that man she thought as she turned her glare on him.

"Budge over a bit." She said a little more briskly than she would normally have done, but it did the job because he moved over on the sofa sufficiently enough for Lisbon to sit down next to him and place the icepack on his boiling forehead.

She didn't realise how bad he really felt until that moment when he couldn't help, but sigh in relief as she placed the cool ice on his head. He had his eyes closed so she sneaked a smile hoping he wouldn't see. However Jane being Jane chose that moment to take the thermometer out of his mouth and open his eyes. He caught her in the act of grinning down at him.

"Admiring me from afar Lisbon?" He asked her cheekily and she felt herself go hot in the cheeks.

Jane noticed too and his grin widened, "Lisbon you're looking very red about the face, maybe I gave you my fever."

Lisbon rolled her eyes, but stayed where she was holding the icepack to his head and Jane then realised how much he cared about her and how much he appreciated what she was doing.

"Thank you." He murmured sleepily as she began to massage the pain out of his temple, his head had been pounding all day, but he hadn't said anything. Did she know him that well already?

"Hey, that's what friends are for right." She said and although his eyes were closed he knew she was smiling. It reminded her of when her brothers got sick as kids and she looked after them.

"You always surprise me Lisbon." He said quietly as he felt his brain cloud over with sleep.

Lisbon frowned, "What do you mean?" She asked, pressing the icepack closer to his forehead.

Jane let out a little sigh once more at the relief from the icepack then replied, "You seem impatient, but you're really good with sick people."

Lisbon laughed quietly and Janes sleep fogged mind thought it sounded so cute that he grinned, "Well I did help raise 3 brothers who got sick a lot." She said with a smile and looked down to see a grin spreading across the mans face.

"What are you grinning like a Cheshire cat about?" She asked the man cheekily.

Jane wasn't in the land of the living anymore, he was in that foggy cloudy place between being awake and being asleep and he really wasn't thinking about what he was saying, "You have an adorable laugh." He murmured before finally succumbing to sleep. Lisbon chuckled and wondered how angry he would be in the morning to find that she had slipped him some sleeping pills with the aspirins she gave him. It wouldn't matter how angry he was as long as he felt better though, they both knew that he needed some sleep.

Lisbon decided to head home and come and check how Jane was in the morning . She was just about to get up when in his sleep Jane yawned and moved his arm so that it was wrapped around her. She looked around and found herself stuck, to get out she would have to wake him which she really didn't want to do.

With a sigh Lisbon settled herself down in the sofa so that she was lying by his side with his arm wrapped around her waist. She smiled slightly as he pulled her closer and she snuggled her face into his chest. Even when he was full of the cold he still managed to smell nice; she found herself thinking.

She closed her eyes and tried to will herself to fall asleep, but lying so close and so intimately with Patrick Jane made her worry about what she might dream about if she did fall asleep. As she lay there with him holding onto her she wondered what was going on in his head at the moment. Had he lain with a woman like this since his wife died? Did he think in his sleep that he was holding his wife again? Would he be mad when he woke up and found that the woman he had been holding was just his strict boss?

The questions flashed through her head until they were driving her insane. Finally when Lisbon could feel herself drifting off into the foggy land of sleep and dreams she heard him murmur something, but she never caught it the first time. She opened her eyes and found that he was still fast asleep. The arm that was not wrapped around her waist moved to her hand and he stroked it gently with his thumb and murmured, "Teresa."

The grin that spread across her face was one that she fell asleep wearing 5 minutes later and she dreamed happy dreams of Patrick Jane for once. Her dreams weren't of his death or of him killing Red John whilst she lay bleeding in some dark corner of the room. In her dreams they were happy and he was happy and carefree. He didn't care about Red John and he didn't care about vengeance because he was in love with her.

When Grace Van Pelt entered the CBI office with Wayne Rigsby on Friday morning she grinned at the scene that greeted her. Patrick Jane was, as usual lying asleep on his couch. However there was something different about Patrick Jane and his couch today, they were not alone.

Lisbon lay next to Jane on the couch, he had one arm around her waist with his hand resting on her back and his other hand was entwined in Lisbons. Lisbon was fast asleep with her head snuggled into Jane's chest and Van Pelt could have sworn she was smiling.

Even Rigsby found the scene cute, but he took a picture on his phone to blackmail his boss and the consultant with. Van Pelt asked her boyfriend if they should wake them, but Rigsby just smiled and said they both needed some extra sleep and it wasn't like they needed to be awake right now anyway. It was only 7am in the morning after all.

The next arrival was Cho who walked into the bullpen, glanced at Jane and Lisbon, turned to Van Pelt and Rigsby with his usual show of no emotion and said, "About time." Before sitting down at his desk and burying his face in a book.

Rigsby just rolled his eyes and Van Pelt smirked behind her computer as the Boss and the consultant slept on. In silence the team began their paperwork and 10 minutes later they heard mumbling coming from the couch. Being the nosy people that they were Van Pelt and Rigsby instantly stopped what they were doing and watched the pair.

Lisbon had snuggled closer into Jane who in return had tightened his grip on her and mumbled her name. Van Pelt raised her eyebrows at Rigsby and not 2 seconds later Lisbon had sleepily mumbled, "Patrick." Then they slept on.

It hit 8am and so far nothing was out of the ordinary. Their latest case was solved so it was paperwork time. The only thing different about the CBI bullpen was that it was quiet. Lisbon would be in her office anyway, but with Jane fast asleep the paperwork was going much faster.

No one had bothered to wake the pair up under the pretence that they both really needed the sleep and Hightower was out of town this weekend anyway so it wasn't like she was going to tell them off.

Or so they thought…

Just after 8am Hightower walked into the office and stopped dead when she saw the pair sleeping on the couch. Van Pelt, Cho and Rigsby held their breath in horror, but to their surprise Hightower laughed. She shook her head in amusement at the pair before turning to the team who were staring at her in complete shock, "When I asked her to look after him last night I didn't think she would look after him so well." She smiled fondly at the team, "I guess you guys are lucky to have Mother Teresa leading your team."

The team smiled at the woman, although to begin with they had been unsure of her she really was growing on them, "I guess we are." Van Pelt remarked fondly looking at her sleeping boss in amusement.

Hightower still smiling said, "Well I know its Friday and you were probably looking forward to a lazy day doing paperwork, but its not to be. A man was pushed from the Golden Gate bridge last night and his body was recovered about half an hour ago. I told the police you would be down there for 11am, do you think you can wake them up?" She asked with a glance to Jane and Lisbon.

As if on cue Jane stretched out his arms out and yawned, apparently forgetting that he was sharing his couch with someone because in the act of stretching he pushed Lisbon off the couch, she awoke with a groan a second later and all hell broke loose from there.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUSH ME?"

"WHY THE HELL WERE YOU ON MY COUCH?"

Lisbon and Jane stared at each in horror and confusion as they tried to remember how they had both ended up on the couch.

Suddenly the dawning was clear on Janes face, "You gave me sleeping pills last night instead of aspirin!"

Lisbon rolled her eyes, "You have to admit you needed the sleep! And you're better now so what's the problem?"

Jane suddenly grinned at her, "Wait a second I know what you did. You switched the sleeping tablets and the aspirins so that I ended up with one of each and so did you!"

Lisbon blushed, "It was an accident! You were distracting me!"

Jane narrowed his eyes at her, "How was I distracting you?"

Lisbon glared at him, "Get your mind out of the gutter Jane. You were having a coughing fit so I had to be quick or you would have noticed."

Jane was just grinning cheekily at her now, "Don't lie Lisbon, you just wanted to sleep on my couch."

Lisbon rolled her eyes, "Yeah I want to sleep on your couch so badly that I would switch sleeping tablets around? Dream on."

Jane was smirking now, "Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit my dear, just admit you want me."

"Hmm let me think about that… No." She said with a look that scared Jane a little, but it didn't make him back down.

He opened his mouth to shoot another witty comment at her, but he was interrupted, "Well from what we saw and heard you seemed to have a good nights sleep for once Jane."

It was only then at the sound of Rigsbys voice that Jane and Lisbon really remembered where they were. They both flushed slightly pink when they saw that Van Pelt, Rigsby, Cho and worst of all Hightower had been watching their fight, but they were all smiling in amusement at the pair.

Van Pelt grinned at them, "You were snuggled together pretty comfy when we got in and you were calling each other by your first names in your sleep. I think you just found the cure to your insomnia Patrick Jane." She looked smug and Jane noticed that behind Hightower's back Rigsby grudgingly slipped Grace a $10 note.

Lisbons face, if possible, turned even pinker and Jane looked mildly confused, "Wait are you saying that…" He trailed off and Hightower smiled at him, "Getting a good nights sleep should hopefully do you some good, it's a pity you can't have Lisbon to help you sleep every night."

With a knowing smile Hightower left the bullpen and Jane turned in confusion to his team members, minus Lisbon who he couldn't look at right now without flushing extremely pink.

Rigsby grinned, "You're a Mentalist and you're telling me you never figured this out? Even Hightower can see it."

Cho commented emotionlessly from behind his book, "Yeah it was pretty obvious."

Jane now looked thoroughly confused, "What was obvious? I only slept because she slipped me some sleeping pills."

He sounded convincing, but they knew him better than that, "Liar." Van Pelt remarked cheekily as she put her jacket on. Rigsby followed suit by grabbing his jacket and saying, "We've given you sleeping pills before and they haven't worked. Your old Doctor Sophie Miller told us sleeping pills didn't work."

Jane shrugged, Lisbon was very quiet right now, and he wondered if she was still there, "Well clearly the ones Lisbon gave me were very strong."

Lisbon, who had apparently regained her composure walked out from behind him and she was smirking, that was never a good sign. Uh-Oh Jane thought and he visibly swallowed, Lisbon noticed and she smirked more.

"That's funny Jane because I gave you one sleeping pill and it wasn't even prescription yet your 3 a night prescription pills don't work?" She grinned as she saw his cheeks flush and gave him sufficient time to recover by asking the team why they were gearing up.

Cho put his book down and replied, "A man was pushed off the Golden Gate bridge and killed last night, and it's up to us to find the murderer."

Lisbon nodded, "When do they want us there?" She asked looking at her watch, it read 8.25am. Van Pelt replied, "Before 11am."

Lisbon nodded once more, "Plenty of time then. Right lets go."

Jane who had also recovered from his embarrassing revelation a moment ago grinned, "You're in a very good mood today Lisbon, I wonder if it's because you slept with me last night."

Lisbon rolled her eyes, "Be careful about the context you say that in Jane."

Jane was smirking now, that charming smirk he wore just for her, "Why Lisbon? Do you not want people thinking you slept with me? I'd imagine they would be rather jealous."

Lisbon just ignored him as she began to walk towards the elevator with the rest of the team following.

Van Pelt it seemed was on Lisbons side today, "You should really leave Lisbon alone if you want to get to sleep tonight." She said with a knowing smile at Lisbon whose lips quirked up slightly at the other woman's expression.

Rigsby then chose that moment to show the man his blackmail, "Oh and we forgot to mention. We also have this."

He showed them the photo of them asleep on the couch together and despite herself Lisbon laughed, Jane just raised his eyebrows at her, "You look rather comfy Lisbon. Did you sleep well last night?"

The elevator doors opened and Lisbon replied, "Better than you'll sleep tonight, since you won't have me and all." She grinned and headed off with Van Pelt, Rigsby and Cho at a faster pace toward the car.

Jane grinned after her, she was beginning to become a little like him as far as her sense of humour went and he couldn't deny that he found her funny. However joking aside the team were right about last night. Holding onto Lisbon whilst he slept had made him feel relaxed.

He realised with a shock that it had been the first night since his wife and child were murdered that he had slept the full night without images of red smiley faces and echoes of screams plaguing him. It was the first night he had dreamt and although he couldn't remember exactly what his dreams had been about he remembered vaguely a beautiful woman with brown hair and green eyes, she looked a lot like Lisbon.

It was with this thought in mind that Jane hurried over to the car and once in the front seat next to Lisbon he did something that shocked the whole team. He took off his wedding band for the first time since his wife and child had been murdered and he placed it safely in his pocket.

Lisbon stared at him in shock and asked the silent question 'Why?'

With a smile that really did reach his eyes Jane said, "You were all right. Last night was the first night since my wife and child were murdered that I slept the whole night without images of their deaths in my head. It means its time for a new start."

Lisbon stared at him still in shock and trying to comprehend what he had said, he grinned at her, "Well Lisbon are we going anywhere or are we gonna sit here forever?"

The team may have laughed and assumed that Jane was just teasing Lisbon for staring at him when they had a place to be, but Lisbon was looking in Jane's eyes when he spoke and she knew it was so much more than that. He had meant where were they going now? Were they going to take a chance and move forward or spend forever living in the maybe world? Truthfully Lisbon didn't know, but it was with a knowing smile that she started the engine and said, "We're going somewhere and we'll be there real soon."

The team watched the interaction in confusion as Jane grinned knowingly back at her as she drove out of the car park. They may have had no idea what had just passed between their boss and the consultant, but the two people who had shared the moment understood it perfectly and for now, that was enough.

The End !

**A/N- I write too much cheesy fics! BUT I actually think this is in character the whole way through, feel free to disagree but I didn't read over it and cringe at how badly OOC it was so that's a plus!**

**Please review to tell me what you think guys!  
**


End file.
